Distress, Entrapped Memories
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: Sesshoumaru's a dad and havoc has struck again! R&R please!
1. Together Again, Sesshoumaru’s Distress

_**Together Again, Sesshoumaru's Distress**_

Hello everyone! This is Mai here! I don't usually do this sort of thing but I suppose that this deserves to be introduced. I have spoken about this fan fic so much through out the past year or so on other sites and other people have been able to read them. These stories start off a bit mellow but they'll get to the good stuff I've been bragging about! Well enjoy and sorry for making you know who cry read to find out who I hope you come back and see how the story ends!

"Inuyasha, it's getting late. We should get back" Kagome says concerned

"It's not late" Inuyasha assured her. Kagome is walking very slowly behind Inuyasha.

"But I'm tired"

"No one told you to come."

"I wanted to be alone with you for a little while."

"We'll have time to be alone after we find all of the jewel shards Kagome."

"Is that what we're looking for?"

"I heard from one of the villagers that someone has a jewel shard, so we need to get it before Naraku gets his hands on it." Inuyasha stops and turns to Kagome "If you're that tired climb on." Kagome does so.

"Why did you ask the others to stay behind?"

"I don't need them to find the shards"

"You need me though"

"No"

"Don't lie to yourself you need me admit it" Inuyasha stops and stands up straight letting Kagome fall to the ground on her butt. "Ow! That hurt!"

"I'll show you I can get the jewel shard all by myself" Inuyasha says and darts off.

"Inuyasha come back here!"

After awhile Inuyasha goes back for Kagome. They travel for about two hours until Inuyasha stops.

"You're not going to drop me again are you?" Kagome asks worried.

"No sniff, sniff Sesshoumaru is near by"

"Oh no . . . Inuyasha can you just forget about him just this once?" Kagome asks filled with anguish.

"No! He's probably up to no good." Inuyasha darts off.

"Here we go again."

"sniff, sniff We're getting closer."

"Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel-"

"I told you I can find the jewel shards all by myself!"

"Fine, don't ask me to help you later on!" Inuyasha runs faster.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru is in a quarrel with a young woman. She has long light brown hair that reaches her knees. She's just a little taller then Kagome.

"Don't you understand?" Sesshoumaru yells.

"No, I can't understand why you act this way!" the girl looks like she is about to cry.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the scene right behind Sesshoumaru so they can't see or hear the girl.

"I can never respond to your feelings." Sesshoumaru says brutally.

"But Sesshoumaru;" she says struggling with a tear that has escaped. "You jerk"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yells out.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru turns around to face him.

"Give me the jewel shard I know you have it!" Inuyasha extends his hand out to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't waste my time with your insignificance Inuyasha." The girl who was behind him takes a peek of Inuyasha and Kagome and they see her.

"Who are they?" she asks walking out from behind him.

"My pathetic half brother and his stupid little human girlfriend"

"Sesshoumaru, don't make me repeat myself!" Inuyasha is having a fit.

"Inuyasha he doesn't-" Kagome begins to say "never mind"

"If you won't tell me I'll have to kick your ass!"

"You talk to much, half-breed"

"Half-breed?" The girl looks at Inuyasha in a mysterious way.

"That's it Sesshoumaru it's on!" Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga and charges at Sesshoumaru, who evades the attack.

"Don't make me laugh." Sesshoumaru says drawing his sword.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru charge toward each other and begin their head to head combat. The song Reflection by Megumi Hayashibara begins to play (it's in Japanese). Kagome looks at the girl who is standing right where Sesshoumaru and her were talking.' Why doesn't she move?' Kagome thinks to herself. Sesshoumaru is trying to evade all of Inuyasha's blows and starts moving back. They are standing five feet away from the girl and Inuyasha is about to strike again and Sesshoumaru moves. The sword misses the girl's face by an inch.

"Hey get out of the way!" Kagome yells pushing her down. "Are you crazy? You can get hurt if you stand there." Kagome pulls the girl behind a huge boulder.

"Why did he attack Sesshoumaru?" she demands.

"He's stubborn . . ." Kagome looks at the girl. "Why are you hanging around here with Sesshoumaru, was he bothering you?"

"That is none of your business little girl"

"Little girl? You're about my age. Don't you . . . that thing on your hair pin is it a jewel shard?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Can I please have it?"

"No"

"You don't understand, the jewel, it belongs to me. I'm supposed to protect it from evil."

"If you're supposed to protect it then why is it in my possession?" the girl asks with a glow in her eyes.

"Stop making excuses and hand it over Kasumi?" Kagome yells.

"My name . . . how do you know my name? Tell me girl!"

"That was my cousin's name I guess I said it because you remind me of her" Kagome is in shock.

"Cousin?"

"She disappeared five years ago, she was twelve."

"Kagome?" Kasumi looks at her.

"Yes?"

"I, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's you! You're alive!" Kagome and Kasumi hug. "I'm so glad " Kagome begins to say when Sesshoumaru smashes Inuyasha into the boulder they are behind, it shatters. "Inuyasha!"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yells as he makes his way back to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, I suppose you can take the shard" Kasumi says handing it to her.

"Thanks, Kasumi but what are we going to do about them two?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continue to battle. The two haven't realized that the girls are conversing. Sesshoumaru elbows Inuyasha to the ground and jumps away. Inuyasha stands up and runs ready to stab the Tetsusaiga into Sesshoumaru . . .

"Kasumi no!" Kagome yells as Kasumi jumps between the Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru.

"Kasumi! . . ." Sesshoumaru is left speechless and Kasumi's body falls into his arms.

"Take this as a sign of my affection Sesshoumaru." Kasumi faints in his arms.

"No Kasumi;" Kagome stands right in front of Sesshoumaru crying. "Don't leave me again, cousin."

"Cousin?" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both ask.

"Use the Tensaiga you idiot!" Inuyasha says.

"I can't" Sesshoumaru says.

"Put your stupid demon pride aside and cure her" Inuyasha demands.

"Please, don't let her die;" Kagome insists.

"I can't because the Tensaiga was stolen from me." Sesshoumaru says in distress.

"Then what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asks.

"Inuyasha tug, tug listen;" Kagome says and Inuyasha ignores her.

"What do I care? You did me a favor, now I won't have her chasing me around like some home sick puppy." Sesshoumaru says looking away. "She's your problem now." He lets her drop to the floor and turns around ready to walk away.

"You coward!" Kagome yells and Sesshoumaru turns back around.

"Forget about him Kagome" Inuyasha says carrying Kasumi "Let's go"

Inuyasha and Kagome head back to Lady Kaede's hut. Kagome is still crying, it's a long way back Kasumi might not make it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome says coming to a total stop. "I'm slowing you down, just go on ahead and tell someone to come for me."

"All right" Inuyasha says and darts off running as fast as he can.

"Please be ok Kasumi;" Kagome says in a low voice and sits under a tree to cry.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru is walking very slowly back to his camp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you're back . . . I, your loyal servant, have waited here for you as you requested." Jaken says.

"Shut up Jaken" Sesshoumaru says.

"What ails you my lord?" Jaken asks.

"I said shut up!" Sesshoumaru yells in a rage and Jaken goes flying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is that pretty girl that came looking for you?" Rin asks. Sesshoumaru didn't answer Rin. He just looked at her. "You look so sad;" Rin hugs Sesshoumaru and he hugs her back.

Sesshoumaru has a flash back from a couple of years back.

"Make way for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yells as Sesshoumaru walks through a village. People quiver in fear. Sesshoumaru kills anyone who tries to stop him. A young girl steps in front of him. "You stupid girl Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill you like all the others."

"Shut up you stupid ugly toad. To Sess My name is Kasumi Naotaki and I will not let you kill Lord Taiki!"

"He's in debt with me so move out of my way you stupid girl!" Sesshoumaru is about to hit her.

"No!" she stands tall and stares right into his eyes. "I will not let you pass!"

"Then this whole village will suffer!" Sesshoumaru says and Jaken uses his staff to burn the village.

"You bastard!"

"How dare you look me of all demons with those eyes?"

"How dare you think that just because you are a demon you can walk all over us?" Kasumi is in a rage.

"You don't seem to be from around here" Sesshoumaru says and Kasumi starts to make her fighting stance. "You will pay Taiki's debt for him" Sesshoumaru as he grabs onto Kasumi.

"Let go of me and fight me you coward!" Kasumi yells.

"Sesshoumaru let go of her! It's me you want" Lord Taiki says.

"Consider your debt with me paid Taiki, for now." Sesshoumaru runs off as fast as he can with Kasumi in his arms. After awhile he stops and drops her on the ground.

"You're so stupid!" Kasumi says getting up, she's about to smack him but he moves making her fall flat on her face.

"Do you think you're so tough now?" Sesshoumaru has a devilish smile. Kasumi gets up and looks at him.

"Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

"I want to see you try (" as Sesshoumaru says this she tries to attack him.

The flashback ends and Sesshoumaru looks sadder then before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin struggles to say.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin who is very red. He lets go. "I didn't realize I was still holding you."

"It's ok. Do you feel better now? Lord Sesshoumaru? Did you daze off again?" Rin looks deeply at Sesshoumaru as he sits on the ground.

Sesshoumaru has another flashback. The song I Drive Myself Crazy by NSYNC begins to play.

"You know what?" Kasumi asks as Sesshoumaru lays his head on her lap. She is sitting under a tree by a lake.

"No, what?" Sesshoumaru looks confused.

"You have elf ears." Kasumi giggles as he caresses them.

"Leave my ears alone!"

"Don't get so self-conscious about them. I think they're sexy elf ears" Kasumi giggles as Sesshoumaru's face turns bright red.

"Stop embarrassing Lord Sesshoumaru you stupid human!" Jaken yells as he waves his staff in her face.

"He's quite disturbed don't you think?" Kasumi asks with a giggle.

"I suppose." Sesshoumaru sits up and looks at the now laughing Kasumi. Kasumi stops laughing.

"What are you looking at?" Kasumi asks with a concerned smile. Sesshoumaru grabs her face and she gasps. Sesshoumaru smiles and kisses her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Kasumi asks and Sesshoumaru laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You face"

"What's wrong with it?"

Sesshoumaru's flashback ends. The sun is rising and Rin is asleep and Jaken is walking toward him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I've returned" Jaken says making Sesshoumaru laugh. "What's so funny my lord?"

Sesshoumaru has another flashback.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asks.

"Away." Sesshoumaru says brutally.

"Then I will join you"

"No!"

"I-I don't understand. Why can't I go with you?"

"I never want to see you again! You're a burden and I want nothing to do with you! You stupid human!"

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!"

"Don't follow me"

The flashback ends.

"Kasumi." Sesshoumaru says.

"Are you still thinking about that stupid human?" Jaken asks.

"She's not stupid!" he smacks Jaken. ". . . She knew, she knew I loved her, for she loved me back. She saw past my pride and into my soul. She wasn't stupid. She was extraordinary." Sesshoumaru gets up and runs off. 'I'm coming Kasumi!' Sesshoumaru thinks as he runs in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha took Kasumi the night before.

Outside Lady Kaede's hut.

"I can't believe it" Sango says after Inuyasha tells everyone what happened.

"Tell me about it . . . that Sesshoumaru is a total creep" Miroku says as he glares lovingly at poor Sango, who twitches by the way.

"Could you please be quiet?" Kagome asks in a fury.

"Kagome, is that pretty little thing really your cousin?"

"Yes she is and before you even think about it, no Miroku she doesn't want to have your children."

"I was rejected before she even woke up."

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru is running in their direction. He has another flashback.

"Sesshoumaru." Kasumi says.

"It's been awhile. What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru says.

"I came to talk to you"

"I thought you had changed your mind about chasing me around."

"Lord Sesshoumaru who is she?" Rin asks with enthusiasm.

"She's a human? Sesshoumaru . . . don't you think she's too young for you giggles I mean look at her she's barely ten.(" Kasumi is about to burst into laughter.

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere. Rin you stay here and Jaken you look over her." Sesshoumaru says starting to walk.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru;" Jaken says.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Sesshoumaru as him and Kasumi walk away.

Sesshoumaru finally reaches the village. He is in front of Lady Kaede's hut and spots Ronin, Kasumi's sword leaning by the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miroku asks.

"Get out of my way" Sesshoumaru pushes through and makes it inside. Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting right next to Kasumi's inert body, and Kaede is sitting above Kasumi's head is.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome is shocked.

"Is she?" Sesshoumaru rushes to Kasumi's side.

"You're too late . . . she's gone;" Inuyasha says.

"Kasumi . . . it's not fair." Sesshoumaru lets out a tear.

"You cared for her didn't you?" Kagome says still crying.

"Once . . . This all my fault" Sesshoumaru says as he falls to his knees.

"It isn't your fault" Inuyasha says.

"No, it's Inuyasha's fault" Kagome says.

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to jump in front of him?" Inuyasha screams.

"All . . . I . . . want . . . is . . . to kiss her one last time." Sesshoumaru kisses the dead vessel that was once the woman he loved, the woman that was full of life. A tear falls on Kasumi as he kisses her lips.

"I never thought I would see Kasumi again . . . I lost her so soon." Kagome says and Inuyasha hugs her more.

"You haven't lost me" Kasumi says rising.

"You're alive!" Kagome is overjoyed.

" Wasn't I always? . . . I'll have to get myself into more near death situations if that's what makes you love me again Sesshoumaru."

"Huh? . . . But you were dead." Sesshoumaru is in shock, but who wouldn't be.

"I was?"

"Yeah." Kagome wipes a tear from her face and looks at Kasumi.

"That's scary." Kasumi says with a smile.

"It seems Lord Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga was only a vessel." Lady Kaede finally says.

"Say what? . . . I have to stop watching T.V." Inuyasha asks.

"The power to cure humans was always inside him all he needed was something that would extract the powers from his body."

"Kasumi we can be happy together now!" Sesshoumaru says filled with enthusiasm?

"Sesshoumaru" Kasumi makes an angry face

"Yes?"

"I never want to see you again! You're a burden and I want nothing to do with you! You stupid demon!" Kasumi stands up and has his back to him.

"Kasumi " Sesshoumaru says rising. Inuyasha and Kagome stand up too.

"I can't believe you would let me die;"

"Sigh Fine then I'll leave." Sesshoumaru walks out.

"Kasumi are you going to let him go?" Kagome asks.

"He's not a part of my life anymore." Kasumi walks outside.

"Oh great now I have to fix this." Inuyasha says in distress.

"Shut up Inuyasha" Kagome says.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha is weary now.

"I'm still mad at you and I don't want to talk to you until you apologize" Kagome says.

"Apologize? I don't have anything to apologize for!" Inuyasha says in a rage.

Meanwhile outside. Miroku is talking to Kasumi.

"So you're Kagome's cousin?" Miroku asks.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asks with an attitude.

"My name is Miroku."

"Ok."

"So . . . how long have you lived here?"

"Long enough, if you ask me. I would kill for a chance to go back home." Kasumi says.

"Oh, I was hoping we could get to know each other."

"I'm not interested" The door opens.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks from inside.

"Home, stupid" Kagome yells walking outside.

Kagome leads Kasumi to the well.

"So, how are we getting back home?" Kasumi asks. Kagome looks down at the well. "Oh no, no, no, no. I fell down this well and when I climbed out I was stuck here for five years."

"Come on Kasumi. Don't be such a baby" Kagome says getting ready to go down.

"Wait for me Kagome!" Kasumi yells holding on to her and the two jump in together.

Will Sesshoumaru and Kasumi ever get back together? Will Inuyasha stop being such a (sexy) dumb ass? Will Miroku finally settle on the fact that he will never find himself a girl? Find out soon but first how about you read _Home Sweet Home, Kasumi's Bundle of Joy_.


	2. Home Sweet Home, Kasumi's Little Bundle ...

_**Home Sweet Home, Kasumi's Little Bundle Of Joy **_

"" This starts as soon as Kagome and Kasumi come out of the room with the well.

"Can this truly be real?" Kasumi twirled around in circles admiring her home. "Nothing has changed."  
"Come on let's go inside" Kagome leads Kasumi to the front door of the house and they enter the hall.  
"Kagome is that you?" Kagome's mom yells from the kitchen.  
"Yeah mom it's me" Kagome leads Kasumi into the kitchen where Kagome's mom is with gramps. "You guys remember Kasumi don't you?" Kasumi comes out from behind Kagome.  
"Oh my lord!" Kagome's mom hugs Kasumi and begins to cry  
"It's good to see you too auntie" Kasumi hugs her back and looks over at her grandfather after they release each other. "Gramps"  
"Kasumi . . . You look more like your mother then I remember . . . . In God's Glory may she be"  
"I missed you all so much . . . where is Sota?"  
"He's on a camping trip . . . Come sit" Kagome's mom herds Kasumi to a seat. "Where have you been all these years?"  
"Well, I was hiding away where the well is and I fell in . . . I was transported back to the past and I didn't know how to come back. It really never occurred to me that I could come back the same way I got here"  
"But I thought only Kagome and Inuyasha could travel through the well" Gramps says.  
"I really can't explain it"  
"That's not important now. How about you take a bath and I'll get you something to wear and eat"  
"I'm not hungry auntie."  
"Alright but I want you to get . . ." Kagome's mom looks at Kasumi's sheathed sword. "Can I put that away?'  
"If it makes you uncomfortable" Kasumi passes her the sheathed sword. Kagome's mom takes the sword and looks at Kasumi. She remembered times when Kasumi's mom, her sister, had practiced with swords like this one.  
"Kagome get some clothes for Kasumi while I draw her a bath"  
"Ok mom"  
"Come on Kasumi" Kasumi followed her aunt to the bathroom.

Soon Kasumi was laying in a nice warm bath with nice cozy pajamas waiting for her on top of the sink. She had forgotten all the luxuries she received in her own time. She closed her eyes for awhile as she loathed in peace. After getting dressed she goes to Kagome's room.

"Kagome" She says as she knocks  
"Come in" Kasumi makes her way into her cousin's room.  
"I feel so clean" Kasumi muses as she sits on the bed  
"I bet you do"  
"Kagome I have to go back"  
"Ok . . . . any reason in particular? I mean don't tell me it's because of Sesshoumaru"  
"It has almost nothing to do with Sesshoumaru"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Sesshoumaru and I had a daughter and well I left her with the people who raised me. I have to go get her because Sesshoumaru might change his mind about getting involved with her, he might go get her and I'll never see her again."  
"Then I'll go with you and if we encounter any problems my friends will help"  
"Thanks Kagome, I appreciate this"  
"Well I'm going to take a bath, tomorrow we'll wake up bright and early and go get your daughter"  
"Right" Kasumi gets up and heads to the door.  
"Say Kasumi what's your daughter's name and how old is she?"  
"Uh well her name is Tsukiko Naotaki and she's seven months old" Kasumi says with a huge smile  
"Well I can't wait to meet her." Kasumi and Kagome exit the room but go in different directions. In Kasumi's room she's laying on her bed with the lights out, cuddled up with a pillow.

The two get up bright and early the next morning and prepare for their trip back in time

"It feels weird to be back home . . . It's like one of those dreams I had when I was a child . . . I just wish that this time I don't wake up"  
"It's not a dream so get used to this world again"  
"Kagome . . . as much as I enjoy being here well . . . can I join you in your quest for the pieces of the Shikon No Tama?"  
"I guess you could if you really want to"  
"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer "  
" . . . We should get going then "  
"Right"

The girls travel through the well and right as they climb out

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yells in shock to see Inuyasha's face as hers rises from the well and the tips of their noses touch as they blush. Inuyasha moves back and watches the girls climb out.  
"Kagome, I thought you said you weren't coming back" Inuyasha says.  
"Don't get all happy Inuyasha. I'm not here to see you"  
"Then what are you here for?"  
"To pick up your niece"  
"My niece? Kagome what are you talking about, did you hit your head or something?"  
"No stupid" Kagome says moving him out of the way as she walks off holding Kasumi's hand. Kasumi blows Inuyasha a kiss as she passes by him.  
"No really why are you two back here?" Inuyasha asks following them.  
"I had a daughter with Sesshoumaru and I've come back to retrieve her. So you either come with us or stay here and try to look pretty" Kasumi says starting to walk away faster.  
"Hey wait for us!" Shippo yells as he, Miroku and Sango run toward them, the baby isn't with them this time.  
"Follow me then everyone" Kasumi says joyfully as the others reach them. The group walks a few hours as Kasumi leads the way.  
"So Kasumi, where is this daughter of yours?" Sango asks in a mood.  
"Where I first met her father"  
"Which is where?" Shippo asks as he climbs to her shoulder.  
"You'll see. It's as beautiful as before . . . if not better"  
"How much farther?"  
"Just past this road-" Kasumi comes to a stop as a villager runs to her in distress.  
"Lady Kasumi, thank the heavens you have returned!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Lord Sesshoumaru was here"  
"What?" Kasumi runs toward the village and falls to her knees "How could her do this . . . again?" The village is in flames and the group arrives to see the villagers trying to stop the flames with barrels and wooden buckets.  
"Lord Taiki tried to stop him" the villager adds as he approaches Kasumi again.  
"Is my father hurt?" before the villager has a chance to answer Kasumi is off and everyone follows. They all enter Taiki's home "Dad?"  
"Lady Kasumi" the old man is being cared for by his wife while he lies on the floor "I tried to stop him but I'm too old for these things . . . he took our blessing . . . our little moon child"  
"That bastard, he'll pay!" Kasumi is in a rage, her fists are high "I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do"  
"I wish I could help but I am not the demon I used to be"  
"That's alright dad I'll handle this . . . Sesshoumaru and I have unfinished business"  
"You don't have to do it alone. We're here to help in whatever you need us to do" Sango says placing her hand on Kasumi's shoulder.  
"Thank you . . . I do have a favor to ask will you help the villagers stop the fire and help care for the injured"  
"Yes of course" Miroku says.

They head out of the house. Miroku, Sango and Shippo head out to help and Inuyasha and Kagome stand beside Kasumi

"I'll see if I can catch his scent" Inuyasha says.  
"Don't bother I know where he has taken her" Kasumi starts to run off.  
"Hey wait up you crazy woman!" Inuyasha yells and Kagome climbs on his back in order to catch up.

The trio enters the forest. They are still running, yet Kasumi is ahead of Inuyasha, which surprises him that a human can run faster then he can

"Sesshoumaru trained her . . . isn't she amazing?" Kagome asks.  
"Did she tell you why he trained her?"  
"She asked him to. She wanted to face him in a final duel . . . they fell in love and had Tsukiko. Sesshoumaru left her . . . this was about the time he began the search for the Tetsusaiga . . . He told her not to follow and to stay with the baby. As she tells it they have huge fights almost every time they meet up . . . It's a fight neither one will win or end until they kill each other. It makes me wonder if he truly loves her."  
"I hope it doesn't come to that for the runt's sake"  
"Will you two stop chitchatting and hurry up" Kasumi yells never slowing down her pace though the book bag she had looks heavy.  
"And I thought you were moody" Inuyasha tells Kagome with a chuckle  
"If I were you I'd keep quiet . . . I'm still mad at you"  
"Oh great"

The trio travels more into the forest and up the western mountains. All of a sudden Kasumi comes to a stop

"What's the big idea?" Inuyasha yells after almost smashing into Kasumi.  
"Shut up, we're here" Kasumi says examining the area around the cabin  
"Here where?" Inuyasha looks at the cabin "Looks empty to me"  
"Listen"  
"To what?"  
"Shut up!" Kagome and Kasumi yell hitting Inuyasha on the head. Kasumi walks ahead quietly.

"Tsuki!" Kasumi is excited and runs to her. Kasumi picks her up and holds her close the baby which was once crying stops and coos. Kasumi looks at a cottage that stood right in front of her.

"I knew you'd come" Sesshoumaru says.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yells drawing his sword.

"You stay out of this little brother! I'm going to do what I should have done four years ago . . . Kasumi, you're dead!"

"Sesshoumaru don't be a coward! You know you love her so why do you have to kill her?" Inuyasha asks.

"This from someone who can't decide who he loves more, a dead woman that wants to take him to hell or her reincarnation."

"And I thought we had problems" Kasumi says handing her daughter over to Kagome who had approached her.

"You kissed her" Inuyasha says.

"I thought she was dead" Sesshoumaru says and Kasumi looks like she's ready to burst into laughter.

"I can't die that easily. And if I do die you'll always bring me back . . . You know why? Because you had a taste of me and can't live without me." Kasumi says.

"Shut up and let's end this." Sesshoumaru says.

"You sound so damn confident." Kasumi says drawing her sword, Ronin.

"Kasumi, this isn't wise." Kagome says backing away with the baby.

"Yeah, let me fight him" Inuyasha insists.

"Don't worry you guys." Kasumi assures them. "I won't lose."

The song FROM THE INSIDE by LINKIN PARK begins to play as Sesshoumaru and Kasumi begin to fight. She throws some fierce blows with her sword. Sesshoumaru is having a hard time blocking them. Kasumi hears Tsuki crying and turns to look at her, Sesshoumaru takes this chance and tries to slice her throat but Kasumi moves out of the way tripping him so that he falls on his face. She laughs and moves back so he can stand.

"Your cousin amazes me Kagome." Inuyasha says "Maybe you should ask her to teach you to fight . . . if she survives."

"She'll survive, she's too stubborn to get herself killed . . . again." Kagome says handing Tsuki a bottle she had packed for her. Tsuki drinks and is quiet. Kagome sits under a tree to feed her and Inuyasha looks at her.

"You like kids?" Inuyasha asks with a baffled look.

"Yeah"

"Then you and Miroku should have a little talk." Inuyasha says with a chuckle.

"Shut up stupid!" Kagome yells.

Sesshoumaru looks tired but Kasumi looks it more. Jaken has been watching and comes from behind Inuyasha.

"Come on Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yells. Tsuki starts to cry at the site of the ugly green toad thing and throws her bottle at his head not missing.

"I guess he even annoys you huh?" Kagome asks Tsuki as she bounces her on her laps.

"Squash her like the insect that she is!" Jaken yells.

"Shut up you stupid toad!" Inuyasha yells and grabs onto Jaken and throws him as far as he can. "There" Tsuki stops crying and begins to laugh.

Kasumi strikes Sesshoumaru in the face and draws blood. She has a huge smile on her face then he takes his sword and cuts her stomach only making a cut as big as his own. Neither one was life threatening. Though she was hurting she didn't stop smiling

"Wipe that smile off your face woman!" Sesshoumaru says enraged.

"You're not so strong, why should I get rid of it if I know I'll win?" Kasumi is confident, too confident.

"You're as tired as I am I can see it in your eyes" Sesshoumaru says.

"I'm not tired" Kasumi says ready to collapse.

"Give up woman"

"Fine, Sesshoumaru. You win for now." Kasumi says turning around and walking toward the others. As she walks Sesshoumaru is about to use his sword, Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga again but it's too late. Kasumi has turned around and blocked the blow with her sword and Sesshoumaru is pushed back.

"I thought I'd give it a try." Sesshoumaru says with a husky smile piercing through his face.

"Don't you remember, I've seen you in battle and I know you consider it a lose if your opponent is left alive." Kasumi says looking straight ahead and she keeps walking. She is weak and is practically limping. "Tsukiko, my little moon child" Kasumi kneels before Kagome and the little girl jumps into her mother's arms. "Let's go home."

"Good idea" Kagome says and Inuyasha looks at Sesshoumaru. The two girls begin to walk away.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Sesshoumaru asks Inuyasha.

"If you're into someone like her"

"I thought I loved her but I was only impressed by the fact that she is the only one, besides you, that can hold a fight with me and not be killed."

"You have problems." Inuyasha says and walks away.

"Tsukiko . . ." Sesshoumaru says and Rin comes to his side and her little hand makes it into his own.

"It's ok, Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe she'll come visit you." Rin says.

"When did you get here?"

"I came with . . . Where's Jaken?"

The trio picks Sango, Miroku and Shippo up and heads toward the well after helping rebuild the village. Everyone is sitting on the ground with the baby in front of Inuyasha.

"I still don't see the resemblance to Sesshoumaru besides, the eyes." Inuyasha says studying the baby.

"Maybe because she's wearing this." Kasumi says removing Tsuki's bonnet.

"I see . . . I wonder why her hair is blonde and not silver" Inuyasha says as he examines Tsuki's pointed elfish ears and her short shinny blond hair which is up in ponytails. Tsuki starts to laugh and play with Inuyasha's face which is just right in front of her reach.

"I think she likes you Inuyasha" Sango says as she laughs.

"Whatever" Inuyasha says in a distasteful tone, he enjoys playing with her though.

"Shippo, don't you think Inuyasha will make a good father?" Miroku asks.

"A better father then you" Shippo says and everyone but Miroku laughs.

"That's not funny I think I'm a great father" Miroku says.

"Well," Inuyasha begins to say but stops.

"Well what?" Kagome asks.

"How are you going to hide these pointy ears when you take her home?" Inuyasha asks.

"That's simple . . . Shiro mahou henshin!" Kasumi says almost in an echo. Tsuki's ears transform into regular ears.

"Sorcery?" Miroku asks.

"I've been here five years . . . I've picked up a few things, besides my fighting skills." Kasumi takes her daughter from Inuyasha.

"So if I want to appear human all I have to say is White magic transform in Japanese?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah but you have to be a priestess or a priest to cast the incantation."

"How long does it last?" Sango asks.

"As long as you want. The priestess or priest just imagines the changes they would do to you in their head and transforms you using these words. The thing is if you get hurt no one would be able to catch your scent . . . though that could be a good thing to some" Kasumi says.

"And how do you turn back?" Kagome asks.

"All you have to say is Mahou negai, magic wish." Kasumi says and Tsuki turns back.

"Shiro mahou henshin! Kagome, shall we go now?" Kasumi asks.

"Sure"

Kasumi and Kagome successfully get Tsuki back to their time. As Kasumi and Kagome make it inside Kagome's house her mom jolts out of the kitchen and into the hall, where the girls are taking off their shoes.

"No ears?" Kagome's mom asks examining Tsuki. Tsuki looks at the woman carrying her and giggles.

"No sorry. Though she would look cute with ears like Inuyasha's don't you think so mom?"

"Of course" They walk to the living room and sit down. Tsuki plays with Kagome's mom for a while but is afraid of gramps. Each time the old man gets close she starts to cry.

"Come on Tsukiko, it's time for bed" Kasumi says taking her from her aunt "Goodnight Kagome, auntie, grandfather." Kasumi leaves to her room bouncing her little bundle of joy.

"This will be great having another baby in the house" Kagome's mom says "We've got to go shopping for her tomorrow."

"Let's not spoil her." Gramps says.

"Talking about babies, where's Sota?" Kagome asks.

"He's camping with some friends . . . you know what I'll give Tsuki some of our old baby clothes for now" Kagome's mom says rushing off. "Kasumi," she says from the bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"I thought you could use this" she hands her the baby clothes.

"Thank you . . . we're going to take a warm bath now so I'll put this on her afterwards."

"Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for anything you and the baby need."

"Thank you again"

"What did you say her name was?"

"Tsukiko"

"Moon child?"

"Her father came up with the name"

"Oh smiles Well it's a pretty name."Kasumi goes to her bathroom after her aunt leaves. She draws a bath and gets in with her daughter.

"Your father is a creep he abandons everything he starts even our love . . . that doesn't mean he doesn't love you though he might be very arrogant and self centered but aren't all men that way?" Kasumi says as her daughter lies on her chest half asleep. She strokes the now loose blond hair on her little girl "He used to be sweet but then he went in search of that stupid sword . . . we'd still be together if it wasn't for that sword or was it something else? I don't think . . . I hope not . . . that bastard left me to raise you all alone . . . Oh that's right you're almost one . . . Hmmm." Kasumi gets out and dresses herself and her daughter. "Let's get some rest." She lays her daughter in the bed next to her. They fall asleep almost instantly.

Heh Sesshoumaru is a big jerk if you ask me! Well next is_ Tsuki's Mishap Kasumi Faces Reality _Oh and if you didn't catch that the baby boy is Miroku's son Jiro.


	3. Tsuki's Mishap, Kasumi Faces Reality

_Tsukiko's Mishap,_

_Kasumi faces Reality_

In Feudal Japan, Kasumi, Kagome, Inuyasha and little Tsukiko are inside Lady Kaede's hut.

"So when are we going to find these jewel shards of yours?" Kasumi asks putting Tsuki on the ground

"We can leave as soon as you're ready Kasumi." Inuyasha says.

"Hmm ☹"

"What's wrong Kasumi?" Kagome asks.

"It's been a whole month since I've been here . . . What if we knock into Sesshoumaru?"

"Then I'll kick his butt . . Or you will, you seem to be good enough.☺" Inuyasha says grabbing Tsuki who is trying to crawl out of Kaede's hut. "Where do you think you're going runt?" Tsuki looks at Inuyasha. "I wish I knew of this spell when I was a kid.☹"

"What spell?" Kaede asks.

"I cast a spell that will make Tsuki look like a regular human baby. She has no scent so Sesshoumaru can't find her . . . But I can't either . . . Only half demons or demons can have the spell cast on them though it was made so they can live normal lives. Also, a priest or priestess is the only one that can cast the spell or remove it." Kasumi says.

"You're hiding little Tsukiko's true self from her?" Kaede asks sternly.

"I'm protecting her from harm and the possibility of her father finding her while she travels with us!" Kasumi adds with her voice rising.

"It truly seems that you are ashamed of what your daughter is and that's the lesson you'll teach her, to be ashamed of herself. Do you really want that for her?"

"I don't have to hear this from you . . . I'm not ashamed and she shouldn't be either . . .She should be proud of who she is but you wouldn't understand the feeling of being ridiculed for being different of feeling like an outcast, noone wanting to be around because in their eyes you aren't one of them. I'll tell her when she's old enough to understand these things.☹" Kasumi picks up Tsuki, who is trying to loosen from Inuyasha's grip, and heads out.

"Kagome are you coming?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"Uh yeah" Kagome responds as Inuyasha exits and Kagome looks at Kaede.

"She's making a big mistake" Kaede says

"I know but what can we do?☹" Kagome stands up and walks out of the hut.

Outside, Shippo is trying to play with Tsuki but she turns away and her mother picks her up again.

"Maybe she's scared of me ☹" Shippo says in a sad tone.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you, did you ever think of that?" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha! That is mean!" Kagome says as she makes her way to Shippo. "She's just not used to you yet. She did the same thing to gramps"

"If you ask me I don't know why someone would want to play with a little thing, all it does is drool."

"I do not drool!☹" Shippo yells.

"I was talking about the runt not you."

"She's a baby, Inuyasha. What else do you want her to do?" Kagome asks.

"You were a baby once and I'm sure you had your share of drooling" Kasumi says.

"Well, I was a cuter than that . . . little runt ☹"

"Her name is Tsukiko get that? So stop calling her a runt!" Kasumi says.

"Whatever" Inuyasha looks at Tsuki and since he's close she pulls his hair. "You little brat!" Kagome and Kasumi laugh and Tsuki let's go of Inuyasha.

"So are we going to look for jewel shards today?" Shippo asks.

"Yes, but you're not coming Shippo." Inuyasha says.

"Why not?☹"

"Because I said so"

"Tsukiko gets to go and she's just a baby.☹"

"Why should I care you're not my niece?"

"Let's go boys!" Kasumi yells from faraway.

"Hey! You were leaving with out us!" Inuyasha yells and the two run toward the girls.

Kasumi brought a bike like Kagome's and they're both riding on them Kasumi's bike has a baby seat on the back for Tsukiko who is riding blissfully behind her mother.

"Kagome" Kasumi says coming to a stop

"Yeah?" Kagome stops as well.

"I want to visit Lord Taiki do you mind taking Tsukiko with you I'll catch up later"

"I don't mind but why don't you take her?"

"What will happen to her if I run into Sesshoumaru, and I'm not able to protect her? He'll take her and he'll raise her in his ways. Then my daughter will be lost to me and to all of us ☹"

"I understand" Kagome says taking the seat with Tsukiko inside and Kasumi rides off. Inuyasha and Shippo finally catch up as Inuyasha helps Kagome put the baby seat on the back of her bike.

"Where is she going?" Inuyasha asks.

"To see Lord Taiki"

"So you're in charge of the runt?"

"We're in charge of the runt she shakes her head Tsuki . . . Plus it'll be good practice for you☺" Kagome says riding off since Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and into her basket.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?☹"

"You're so slow" Kagome yells back.

"I'm not even moving" Inuyasha snaps out of his confusion and runs after her. He catches up quickly.

"The runt fell asleep" Inuyasha says looking at Tsuki as he walks beside Kagome.

"The sun must have made her sleepy" Kagome says.

"Hey, Kagome. Where did Miroku and Sango go?" Shippo asks.

"They didn't say." Kagome responds. "They probably wanted to be alone or maybe they took the baby out☺"

"That's nice . . . Hey Kagome . . . Why did they want to be alone?"

"Um . . . Shippo you ask too many questions"

"Kagome . . . Stop right there" Inuyasha says.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha walks ahead.

"sniff, sniff A demon is near"

"Inuyasha" Kagome says and Inuyasha turns to look at her.

"Kagome!" There are two demons and one has Kagome, the other has Shippo and Tsukiko, who is still sleeping. "Two of you? Why didn't I catch your scents?"

"Because they don't have one" A human sized Lizard says. "Hand over your shards or they die."

"Why would I hand over the shards for them?"

"I'm not bluffing. I'll give the order and you'll lose them all. You can be sure, as my name is Lanka the Lizard Demon" Tsuki starts to cry and Inuyasha jerks. "So you do care for them?"

"Leave them alone!" Inuyasha starts to draw the Tetsusaiga.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . . Throw the small annoying one" Lanka says and the warrior lizard does so.

"Tsuki!☹" Kagome yells and Inuyasha is about to go try and catch her.

"Stay right there" Lanka says and Inuyasha does in a rage. "Which one of your friends is next?"

"Shippo, What was that phrase Kasumi said would transform Tsuki back into her original form?" Kagome asks in tears.

"It's Mahou something Mahou . . . I don't remember the rest"

" I remember now . . . Mahou negai!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells "What good will that do?"

"Lots"

"All you did was trigger Sesshoumaru's senses, he's probably on his way here."

"That's the whole point!"

"Will you two stop chitchatting and let me be evil?" Lanka yells and Inuyasha quickly draws the Tetsusaiga. Kagome kicks her captor and then Shippo's and they are free.

DOWNFALL starts to play while Inuyasha fights Lanka Kagome looks down the cliff.

"Kasumi will kill us if anything happens to Tsukiko.☹" Kagome says.

"What are we going to do?☹" Shippo asks worried and trying not to point out Kagome's tears.

Inuyasha is fighting Lanka and Kagome is attacked by one of the two warriors again she pushes it and it tries to save itself and takes the other one down with it instead

"Kagome" Inuyasha yells out "Go down there on your bike and look for the runt with Shippo"

"Right" Kagome picks up her bike, Shippo hops in the basket, and they ride down.

"They'll never find her alive. That half-breed is long gone." Lanka says still fighting Inuyasha.

Lanka strikes Inuyasha with his sword but Inuyasha blocks it with the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha cuts Lanka's head off and heads down too. Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippo ride down as fast as possible.

"Inuyasha, go on ahead" Kagome says when Inuyasha reaches her.

"Ok"

Inuyasha runs off. He arrives where Tsuki would have fallen at the bottom of the cliff. He looks around and all of a sudden a baby starts to cry. He runs to find Tsuki struggling with a branch that got stuck on her diaper. The instrumental song WARM AIR by VANESSA-MAI begins to play

"sniff, sniff Sesshoumaru, come out from behind there"

"So this is how much you care for Kasumi's half breed? You would let her fall down a cliff to her death?" Sesshoumaru says coming out from behind the tree. He takes Tsuki from the branch and places her on the ground, and she sits there.

"She's your daughter. Why should I be the one protecting her?"

"As if it matters to me whether she carries my blood she is still the daughter of a human"

"Sesshoumaru, you're such a hypocrite! You walk around like 'Oh I hate humans' yet you hang around with that little girl, and you had a thing with Kasumi. Why is it you take human form yet you hate your own brother, your daughter and her mother, yet you just saved Tsukiko?" Kagome says as she reaches the feuding brothers.

"I didn't save her for my gain. I was hoping to find Kasumi and settle something she started when we first met, and the rest is none of your business"

"Anything having to do with Kasumi is my business." Kagome argues.

"I'll kill all of you and that will be the end of that!" Sesshoumaru says approaching them.

"Dada❤☺❤" Tsuki says walking to Sesshoumaru.

"She's walking and talking!☺" an excited Kagome says. Tsuki reaches Sesshoumaru and reaches up for him to carry her. "She's just a child . . . She doesn't understand your hatred toward humans. All she wants is to be with you. Do you really want her to grow up without a father?."

"I never said . . .☹" Sesshoumaru picks Tsuki up and looks at her while stroking her cheeks. He walks to Kagome handing Tsuki over.

"Dada!☹" Tsuki yells as Sesshoumaru walks away. Tsuki starts to cry, nonstop.

"Let's go☹" Inuyasha says.

"He looked at her with sad eyes.☹" Shippo says

"He's puzzled. He probably doesn't know what to do with his life at this point☹" Kagome says.

"Kagome" Inuyasha says.

"Yeah?"

"Can you shut the runt up?"

"She must be hungry, let's set up camp."

"I just think she's crying for Sesshoumaru" Shippo says in a low voice

They walk a little more. Since Kagome lost the baby chair, Kagome carries her and Inuyasha carries the bike. They set up their camp by a tree. Kagome makes Tsuki milk and hands it to her, Tsuki stops crying yet she fuses. Kagome puts out her sleeping bag and gets in with Tsuki, who drinks her milk while lying there. Shippo lays down on the opposite side from Tsuki is andInuyasha sits under the tree and closes his eyes. . . Awhile later.

"Huh? . . . What are you doing here?" a half asleep Inuyasha asks as he looks down at Tsukiko.

"In-ya-sha" She struggles to say as she cuddles between his arms on his belly. Inuyasha smiles.

"I should get you back with Kag-" Inuyasha looks down at the now sleeping Tsuki. He hugs her. "Goodnight . . . runt☺" Inuyasha goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile that night.

"Are you feeling better, Kasumi?" Lady Tanny, Lord Taiki's wife, asks.

"Yes . . . For some reason I felt so much anguish a little while ago."

"Perhaps our little lady Tsukiko was in danger.☹" Lord Taiki says.

"She's in good hands . . . I know Kagome and Inuyasha will keep her safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I can't trust that Inuyasha fellow." Tanny says.

"He helped me retrieve Tsukiko and my cousin trusts him . . . If she can trust him so can I "

"Well, if you trust her judgment . . . but you do realize that he's the brother of you know who, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Tanny says.

"Inuyasha is different. I know that if anything were to happen to me they would raise her as their own . . . just as you two did when you found me"

"I remember that many of the villagers believed that we would corrupt you due to our demonic origins☹" Tanny says.

"Well for the most part I'm normal.☺"

"If we had taken you to another village as was suggested then maybe now you wouldn't be suffering so my child☹" Taiki says.

"I'm not suffering . . . I'm just a little confused on what I should do with my life is all . . . I found my cousin and a way back to my . . . home."

"Dear, don't try to be modest. If we had done that you never would have met that bastard Sesshoumaru.☹" Tanny says.

"We should rest and then tomorrow I'll play with my little Tsukiko!☺" Taiki says trying to change the subject.

"You didn't tell him Kasumi?☹"

"I thought you were going to tell him mom☹"

"Tell me what?"

"Dear, Kasumi decided it is too dangerous to bring the little one around until she's older.☹" Tanny says.

" ☹What?☹"

The next morning Kagome wakes up and looks alarmed because Tsukiko is gone.

"OH NO, INUYASHA!" Kagome yells making her way to him.

"Through a rock at it and it'll go away" a still asleep Inuyasha says. Kagome looks down on him as she's getting ready to smack him across the head so he wakes up.

"❤❤ HOW CUTE‼❤❤"

"Huh?" Inuyasha finally opens his eyes to catch Kagome admiring him and Tsuki. "What are you looking at?"

"You two look so cute! I knew you didn't hate her ❤☺❤"

"She must have come here last night . . . You must have crushed the runt with your heavy body"

"Heavy?" Kagome is in a fit. Inuyasha has Tsuki cradled in his arms and she twirls facing Kagome and starts to cry.

"See what you did!"

"What's all the noise about?" Shippo asks as he wakes up.

"She's hungry that's all, go back to sleep" Kagome says making her way to the fire. "How dare he call me heavy" Kagome says in a low voice.

"♪Good morning everyone!♪"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks.

"What you don't want me here?☹"

"Was I thinking out loud again?☺"

"You're not funny☺"

"Don't worry about him he's in a mood" Shippo says.

"I've heard of these mood swings. . .It's like when women are going to get their menses.☺"

"Menses?" Inuyasha asks.

"You know . . . Women act all weird before their menses.☺"

"Huh?" Shippo is confused

"☺They call it PMS"

"PMS?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes . . . Premenstrual syndrome . . . Their periods☺"

"Ewwww!☹" Inuyasha screams he had learned what this was when he walked in on Kagome while she was at home in her bathroom.

"Glad I could disgust you . . . Well, Kagome told me that's what you act like, Inuyasha☺."

"I do not!"

"I don't understand☹" Shippo says.

"Don't worry. . . You won't have to worry about it ever in your life" Kagome says with a chuckle.

"Kasumi," Inuyasha says.

"Yes dear?☺"

"You're disgusting, and don't call me dear"

"Tehehehehe, ok honey☺"

"That's enough, Kasumi" Kagome says sternly and looks at her flirtatious cousin.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type Kagome."

"He's worse ☺"

"Really . . .Are you worse, dumpling?☺" Kasumi says in a baby voice.

"What's with the weird names?" Inuyasha says startling Tsuki and making her cry.

"Aw . . . Mean old uncle Inuyasha made you upset" Kasumi says taking her daughter into her arms. Tsuki quickly stops crying and cuddles into her mom's arms.

"Um, should we tell her?" Shippo asks.

"Tell me what?" Kasumi asks.

"Nothing" Inuyasha says jerking.

"Cutie, you shouldn't keep secrets from me . . ." Kasumi tells Shippo scratching him bellow his chin. "it makes me mad"

"She walked and she said dada." Shippo blurts out and Inuyasha hits him on the head. "OW!"

"Dada?☹sad sigh"

"Shippo you have a big mouth" Inuyasha says.

"You ran into Sesshoumaru then? . . . It figures☹" Kasumi puts Tsuki down and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asks.

"To get some water there's a lake near here☹" Kasumi walks in the forest until she reaches the lake. "I can't believe she walked for the first time and I wasn't there. Why did she have to say dada first? Why did Sesshoumaru have to be the one to witness this? I-It's not fair.☹" Kasumi says after jumping onto a giant rock in the middle of the lake and sitting there. "I hate him even more then before. All I know all I want to know is why he was with her. That bastard! . . . .❤Who's that?❤" Kasumi looks at a young man with black hair washing his sword in the river. She jumps to the shore and lands right next to him admiring both him and his amazing sword."♪❤Hello❤♪"

"H-hello" the startled young man says. "C-can I clears throat Can I help you with something, My lady?"

"Are you traveling alone?" Kasumi asks.

"cooly Yes. I am. Would you like to join me in my travels?" The young man says after realizing Kasumi wasn't going to kill him.

"I'd love to!❤. . .But I can't. I'm already on a journey☹"

"Alone?"

"With my family" she looks up at his green eyes joyfully. He is tall and about 6'0" compared to her who is 5'6".

"I see☹"

"Um . . ."

"My name is Alexander but you can call me Alex."

"flirtatiously My name is Kasumi Naotaki ❤☺❤"

"Nice to meet you Lady Kasumi.☺ So where is this family of yours?"

"Just beyond there Lord Alex" Kasumi says pointing in the direction where the camp is.

"Shall I escort you to your husband? I know that if you were my wife I would not let you out of my sight, and would appreciate a nice young man like myself returning you to me☺" He looks down at her. "What's wrong?

"I'm not married ☺" She looks deeply at him 'Yeah like I can't tell what you're doing' she thinks to herself.

"cooly Oh, so can I escort you anyway?☺"

"To the ends of the universe ❤☺❤"

"Huh?" Alex is confused but starts to walk with her anyway.

"♪Nothing♪What's the name of your sword?" Kasumi says as she puts her arms around his arm and walks with him.

"Ryuichi and your sword?"

"Oh this old thing? It's called the Ronin it was forged by Lord Totosie himself."

"Really? My sword was forged by him too"

"How ironic!" She says sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Kagome is packing all the things while the boys and Tsuki play.

"Where did your stupid cousin go off to?" Inuyasha says all of a sudden.

"She's not stupid!" Shippo says.

"Shut up, oh wait you don't know how to"

"I had to tell her. My mom and dad taught me it's not good to keep secrets☺."

"She probably won't shut up about Tsuki being around Sesshoumaru"

"Give it a rest Inuyasha" Kagome says.

"There she comes" Shippo points out.

"Who is that? An enemy? I hope he's taking her hostage!" Inuyasha says

"Looks like she's the one taking him hostage. ❤He's cute!❤"

"What? What do you mean he's cute Kagome?☹" Inuyasha asks in a rage.

"I think I'll ask him if he has a brother or something maybe a twin, identical twin."

"What? I forbid you from talking to him!"

"You have no rights over me remember, you're into dead girls." Kagome says satisfied.

"How dare you throw something like that in my face?"

"Shut up Inuyasha"

"I'll kill him before he gets here" Inuyasha says starting to runoff.

"Sit boy☺" Kagome says taking Tsuki into her arms and Inuyasha splats on the ground like a pancake (a really big pancake) Kasumi and Alex arrive.

"Alex this is my cousin"

"♪❤Hello❤♪" Kagome says and Alex isn't even looking at her but at Tsuki.

"Who's this little cutie?☺" Alex says as he gently squeezes Tsuki's cheeks, she grabs his finger.

"Tsuki, she's my daughter"

"But . . . You said you weren't married☹"

"I'm not"

"Then you found her and are raising her? How noble of you Lady Kasumi.☺"

"No, Tsuki is my biological daughter"

"You're a widow?"

"No"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I hope to have one soon ❤☺❤"

"Did some dirty bastard take advantage of you m'lady?"

"Let me brake it down for you, Alex. She's single and has a baby whose father isn't worthy of being called a father." Kagome says and then Inuyasha comes up to them.

"Ok, is this her father?"

"No!" Kagome and Kasumi yell pushing Inuyasha down to the ground at the same time.

"What's the big idea you two!" Inuyasha says getting up from the ground "What do you want?"

"Sorry Inuyasha has no manners" Kagome says.

"All I wanted to do is walk this beautiful defenseless young lady back to her family. I don't want to start any trouble."

"Beautiful and defenseless, boy you got her all wrong" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha shut up you idiot!" Kasumi says in a rage

"Well, my friend you're a blind fool, considering you don't see the beauty she posses. I bet you don't realize the beauty of her cousin either"

"❤❤" Kagome and Kasumi are in a trans of love for Alex.

"If you know what's good for you, leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha is about to draw the Tetsusaiga.

"So she's your woman?"

"I'm not his woman!" Kagome says.

"Well, you could be if you weren't so God damn annoying!"

"How dare you call me-" Kagome stops because Alex gets very close to her. "Hello giggles nervously"

"Oh great just what we need another Miroku" Inuyasha says.

"You posses pieces of the shikon no tama" Alex says looking down at her necklace.

"So do you but I'm not invading your personal boundaries" Kagome says trying not to sound like she's complaining.

"I knew you were after something" Inuyasha says finally drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"I'm not after anything. It would be pure irony if you were the woman I've been searching for"

"❤I could be if you wanted me to be❤"

"Are you the priestess Kagome?"

"Yes" Kagome responds. 'He knows about me!'She thinks to herself☺

"I have a package for you" Alex says passing her a small box.

"You're giving me your jewel shards?"

"My friend Lord Jigen asked me to bring these to you before he died" Alex says.

"How does he know me?'

"Everyone knows of you Lady Kagome"

"❤Really? Well, thank you for delivering them to me❤" Kagome says.

"Anything for a beautiful young lady." Alex says.

"Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yells.

"How can I resist?"

"Easily" Kasumi says and he looks at her and laughs nervously.

"Right clears throat"

"Wait did you say Lord Jigen?"

"Do you know him?"

"I met him a long time ago he's friends with my father Lord Taiki"

"Small world huh?"

"Yeah. Did you say he died?"

"About two years ago and he sent me on a quest to search for Lady Kagome and since her and the half demon moved around so much it took me awhile"

"Hmmm."

"Hey Alex, would you like to join us on our journey?" Kagome asks.

"Well.unsure"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kasumi says and finally lets go of him, taking the now jumping Tsuki into her arms. "Tsuki seems to think you should come with us"

"I should get home to- . . ." looks at Tsuki and lets out a big sigh "Alright then I'll join you for sometime"

"He can't come!☹" Inuyasha says.

"Sit boy" Kagome says and Inuyasha is on the ground flat like a pancake A very big pancake

"I didn't do anything this time!☹"

"You're just . . . annoying.☺" Kagome says.

"This is so amusing☺" Shippo says as he climbs on Kagome's shoulders.

❤❤ Heh ok so what's going to happen next? I won't tell you! You'll have to read _A Little Taste of Christmas _to find out. Hmm . . . I like pancakes hehehe! ❤❤


	4. A Little Taste of Christmas

_A Little Taste of Christmas_

Talk about the wrong time of year to teach the boys about the holidays from the future. Kagome's mom has taken this assignment head on. After explaining it she takes them out shopping. Of course she'll probably be paying bills all year long. Anyway they discovered they could all travel through the well after acquiring a shikon jewel

"I have the perfect present for Kasumi. I bought it in that store over there.☺" Alexander tells Shippo.

"Really? Let me see" Shippo says.

"No, everyone has to wait until Christmas to see her present and your own"

"Well, do you think Tsuki will like this toy?" Shippo shows him a top.

"That's so cute you're getting something for Tsukiko." Kagome's mom, who I've named Mae, tickles Shippo under his chin. "She'll love it!"

"I hope so. I need one more toy though . . . maybe he likes cars as much as I do" Shippo puts the present in the shopping cart.

"I don't know what to get Kagome." Inuyasha sits on the floor Indian style.

"Really? I didn't have a hard time getting her something.☺" Alex waves a bag in Inuyasha's face.

"Let me see" Inuyasha reaches for the bag and Alex pulls it up.

"I guess you don't know her enough to get her something she'll like and enjoy.☺"

"Come on! Let me see!" Inuyasha says reaching up like a child to take a peek.

"No" Alex says moving the bag up more.

"I demand you let me see!" Inuyasha yells trying to grab it as Alex skips away like a little girl. Inuyasha is about to draw the Tetsusaiga but Mae holds his hand. She tries to make him leave it but he refuses. She lets go and he fixes his sexy hat.

"Boys! Please stop People are beginning to stare. " Mae demands.

"Let them look!"

"Oh you want to make a big scene huh Inuyasha well go ahead. And don't expect any desert tonight do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am☹" Inuyasha looks down at the floor and begins to kick it gently.

"She's got you whooped!☺" Alexander says as he makes his way back 'Damn MTV' he thinks to himself.

"Tell me about it☹" Inuyasha says

"Hey maybe Kagome would like some of those shinny things." Alex says as he points at a store.

"That's a jewelry store Alex" Kagome's mom Mae says.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asks.

"Tiffany's" They all walk that way even though Miroku hasn't returned

It's Christmas Eve! Gramps, Kagome's mom Mae and Sota have left town to visit some family leaving the kids there . . . _alone_! (☼) Everyone is around the tree but Miroku's son who is sleeping in his crib. Light Christmas music plays in the back round as a fire burns in the fire place Kasumi is looking at the watch, that's hanging on the wall, with Kagome.

"Can we open them now?☹" Shippo insists.

"No. We have to wait until twelve" Kagome says.

"How come?"

"Because it's tradition"

"One min-" Kasumi begins to say but then she is stopped by a voice.

"I've had it with your stupid traditions!" Inuyasha leaps toward the tree.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yells. Inuyasha is flat on the floor like a pancake. ( HEHE a big pancake)

"Kagome!☹"

"You guys can open them now☺" Kasumi says but no one moves.

"Kagome, why the hell did you do that for? I think you are taking advantage of this rosary"

"Stop being such a baby."

"Hello? It's midnight" Kasumi says waving her hands in front of everyone's faces.

"Mommy!" Tsuki says showing her mom the present Shippo had bought for her.

"♪❤How cute!❤♪" At this point everyone breaks out of their trans and starts to open their presents.

Sango, Kagome and Kasumi gently open theirs, but the way the boys are opening them is just scary. Inuyasha almost claws Miroku when Miroku picks up the wrong present. Shippo on the other hand takes things into his own hands and is civilized when throwing the Christmas ornaments at everyone who gets in his way. Shippo clobbers poor Alex in the face with little baby Jesus. When Sango opens what Miroku gave her she turns completely red. Alex hands Kasumi her present. Shippo starts to teach Tsuki how to use her toy after he finishes unwrapping his presents. He makes two piles, one with the stuff he likes and the other with the things he's going to return. As Kasumi opens her present Kagome sits next to her.

"Alex! Are you insane?" Alex stares profoundly at Kasumi and smiles.

"I told the lady at Victoria's Secret that the present was for my girlfriend and she said you would like this.☺"

"Hehe Hehe" Kagome also looks down at the present.

"I thought of you wearing it for me Kasumi☺"

"Oh great" Inuyasha says after catching a glimpse "another Miroku moment"

"What?" Miroku walks toward them and to his surprise "You went to Victoria's Secret too?☺"

"Poor Sango☺" Kasumi whispers to Kagome.

"Miroku, you gave me a hat."

"To go with the sweater Alexander gave you ☺ "

"Oh, well that explains why they match . . . a little too much☺"

"I almost bought you something similar to what I got for Sango☺"

"What? I should kill you!" Inuyasha runs after Miroku and they leave the room as Inuyasha chases him.

"I want to see who wins" Alex runs after them as fast as he can, while carrying a bag of chips he grabbed from the table.

"Sango" Kasumi says "Let me see yours"

"You show me yours first☹" Sango says sitting on the other side of Kasumi. Kasumi pulls out a light pink see-through piece of lingerie and a light pink thong that goes with it.

"Hmm☹" Sango pulls out a similar piece of lingerie and thong. It's red and looks almost the same as Kasumi's.

"They're just trying to be romantic☺" Kagome assures them.

"By being perverts?" Kasumi closes her box.

"No"

"You heard what Alex told Kasumi" Sango says.

"About her in the lingerie?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah"

"Hmm" Kasumi stares at her lingerie. "It is kind of sweet☺"

"No it's not" Sango says.

"I wish Inuyasha would've done something like that for me☹" Kagome says.

"YOU WANT HIM TO GIVE YOU LINGERIE?" Sango and Kasumi yell. (☼)

"No"

"What did he get you?" Kasumi asks.

"Nothing, there was nothing from him to me under the tree☹" Kagome answers.

"Oh☹Maybe he's waiting for the right moment"

"Kasumi, how would one wear one of these things?" Sango asks as she holds up her thong. Kasumi begins to cry from the laughter this question provokes. Sango just blushes.

"It's easy" Kasumi says after awhile. "Where did Kagome go?"

"She was here a minute ago."

Meanwhile outside Kagome is sitting on a bench and the song ONLY HOPE starts to play

"Things have changed too much. Maybe he's changed his mind about me. I should try to forget about this love we have forged . . . well the love I have forged in my imagination . . .How many times haven't I tried to forget Inuyasha but my heart longs for him" Kagome says in a low whisper as she looks up at the ancient tree where she had first met Inuyasha.

"Kagome" Inuyasha calls as he walks outside

"Yeah?"

"You should go inside it's cold out here"

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me☹"

"Ok" Inuyasha is about to walk away, but then turns to Kagome "I wanted to wait until later but I guess this is a good a time as any to give you your present☺" Inuyasha sits next to Kagome.

"What is it?☺"

"My heart☺"

"Your heart?"

"Here" Inuyasha hands Kagome a little velvet heart-shaped box.

"Inuyasha?"

Meanwhile, inside Miroku and Alex are spying on them from the window

"She looks like she's about to freak☺" Alex tells Miroku as he passes the bag of chips.

"Just watch"

"Miroku let's sneak outside and listen."

"What are you boys doing?" Kasumi asks as she lovingly hugs Alex from behind.

"Damn our plans are ruined☹" Miroku says.

"Plans?" Sango asks.

"Don't worry about it girls" Alex says.

"Well, I found Kagome☺" Kasumi says.

"Yeah Inuyasha is proposing. But he doesn't know it yet☺"

"INUYASHA IS DOING WHAT?" Kasumi yells. (☼)

Alex covers her mouth and she tries to fight him. Alex kisses her neck gently putting her in a daze as his hand brushes against her waist. Miroku and Sango just look at them and then back outside. Where Kagome is holding the box

"Open it☺" Inuyasha says.

"Ok☺" Kagome opens the box and her eyes open wide as she looks at the diamond engagement ring.

"I hope it fits."

"Inuyasha . . . Yes I will marry you!❤☺❤"

"What?" Inuyasha backs away but Kagome manages to hug him after she places the ring on her finger. "No wonder her mother started crying"

"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome looks up still hugging him.

"Uh no"

"I can't believe it! I was beginning to have doubts about our love . . ." Kagome lets go of Inuyasha "Not even Miroku has the guts to ask Sango to marry him, and they have a son. There are a lot of things he will do but marriage just isn't for him, I always thought it was the same way with you. I'm just so happy that you asked me!❤☺❤" Kagome pulls Inuyasha down to her and kisses him.

"Hmm but we won't get married until Naraku is defeated and you finish school"

"Alright!"

"It's a deal then Kagome?"

"I said alright" Inuyasha takes Kagome into an embrace and brushes his lips against hers. The small innocent kiss turns into a fierce kiss where the two lovers fight for control. (This happens too often) Control of their emotions and each other.

Inside, Miroku, Sango, Kasumi and Alex are dying of laughter on the floor. They quickly make their way back to the living room where light holiday music has been playing all day long. Sango enters first, then Miroku. Alex with his arm around Kasumi stops in the door way

"Mistletoe☺" Alex says looking up.

"Who put that there?" Kasumi asks looking up as well.

"I did?☺"

"Hehehe☺" Alex dives in and kisses Kasumi.

"Sango" Miroku says.

"Yes what do you want you lecherous monk?"

"Mistletoe☺" Miroku has a piece of mistletoe stuck on a plastic head band and he sits next to her so it hangs over them. When he's going to kiss her she runs. Miroku running after her drops the mistletoe where Shippo and Tsuki are playing. "Sango don't run away! I mean we have a kid together so what's so wrong with a little mistletoe action?☹"

"You're such a pervert! All we had was a fling!☹" Kasumi and Alex laugh watching them run around the room. Sango runs toward the door so they move out of the way. Miroku rushes after her

"Wait up Sango!☹"

"Those two are silly☺" Kasumi says.

"Tell me about it.☺" Alex says. "Hey look more mistletoe."

"Oh dear" Kasumi says with a chuckle and they kiss.

"Tsuki . . . What's the big deal with this mistletoe thing that makes them all crazy like that?" Shippo asks holding it up.

"Doggy!☺" Tsuki says pointing at Shippo.

"Hmmm . . . Why are they all acting so weird when they stand under it?"

"Doggy!☺" Tsuki says with a chuckle of joy.

"Let's see . . ." Shippo puts the mistletoe over Tsuki "Do you mind?"

"Doggy!☺"

"I'm a fox . . . but what would you know?☹" Shippo kisses Tsuki. "That explains it" Tsuki's eyes widen and she tips over playfully.

"So when are you going to marry me, little lady?☺" Alex asks after he stops kissing Kasumi.

"Oh you silly goose☺"

"What's so silly about me wanting to marry you?☹"

"I think Shippo and Tsuki need to go to sleep" She walks toward the kids and picks Tsuki up. She then walks toward the bedroom.

"Why do we have to go to bed?☹" Shippo asks walking after Kasumi.

"Because Shippo" Kasumi says picking him up after she places Tsuki in her crib.

"Because you want to kiss some more?☺" Shippo asks as they enter the room.

"Yes Shippo, because I want to kiss Kasumi some more under the mistletoe.☺" Alex says entering the room

"Oh"

"He's only playing" Kasumi says helping Shippo into his pajamas. She tucks Shippo in and kisses him on the forehead . "Good night Shippo"

"Good night" Kasumi makes her way to the crib where Alex is tucking Tsuki in.

"Mama!☺" Tsuki says as her mom hovers over the crib.

"Good night sweety" Kasumi says then going to the other crib checking on Sango and Miroku's son.

"Good night Shippo" Alex says. The couple make it to the door.

"Have fun kissing☺" Shippo says.

"I will☺" Alex says.

"Alex!" Kasumi squeals.

"I mean we will☺"

"Oh brother" Kasumi says and the two leave, closing the door behind them.

"Good night Tsuki" Shippo says.

"Night night doggy☺" Tsuki says.

Meanwhile in the livingroom.

"This was a great Christmas☺" Kagome tells Inuyasha.

"Too bad auntie Mae, gramps and Sota went out of town.☹" Kasumi says as she enters with Alex.

"Even without them it's been the best I've had☺" Alex says as he sits.

"It's the only one you've had."

"Yeah, so, that's why it's the best. I can't wait until next year"

"Stop chasing me Miroku!☹" Sango's voice is heard and the two couples begin to laugh.

"I can't believe he's still chasing her" Kasumi says in a chuckle

"I think there is absolutely too much mistletoe in the house." Kagome says.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"He got her when we were coming inside and in the kitchen. We can only wonder how many other times he's gotten her" Inuyasha adds. Kasumi holds in her laughter as she snuggles up on Alex's lap. She looks at Inuyasha who has his arm around Kagome. She turns to face Alex and kisses him making him put his arms around her.

"So when are you taking Tsuki to see her dad?" Alex asks after the kiss Kasumi's head is resting on his chest.

" . . . Never"

"Why?"

"He doesn't deserve to see her"

"But it's Christmas a time that should be spent with friends and family"

"He's not considered family in this house" Inyasha looks at Kasumi as she says this.

"Well, I think you should take her" Kagome says.

"Me? Why me?"

"You are the runts mother" Inuyasha tells her.

"So, it doesn't mean I have to be the one to take her if she were to go. Besides it's not like he would remember it's Christmas it was a long time ago I told him about it."

"I'd take her if I were you. Heck I'd take Alex with me too and show Sesshoumaru I've moved on." Sango says entering the room.

"Me?" Alex looks out the window "Why did she have to get me involved?"

"I got you!☺" Miroku says grabbing Sango and spinning her so she faces him.

"Nooo you lecherous monk!☹" Sango yells out and everyone starts to laugh as Miroku kisses Sango.

"You do what you want sweety." Alex says kissing her on the forehead. _'_As long as it doesn't involve me having to meet him. I'd kick his ass though_'_☺ he thinks to himself

"It is my decision to make after all." Kasumi says, cuddling with him. Sango sits far away from Miroku when they finish kissing, and looks paranoid.

"That's the way things should be☺" Miroku says.

"What are you talking about monk?" Sango asks.

"That's how we should be" Miroku points at the two couples.

"Is it my fault you freak me out?"

"Gee you didn't say that when our son was conceived"

"I had a lot of time to think between then and now"

"Alex" Kasumi says.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want me to wear that present for you?☺"

"Of coarse!☺" Everyone stares at them.

"Nooo!☹" Inuyasha yells. He covers his ears and puts his head between his legs in a fetal position.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asks startled because he let go of her so sudden she moves over a bit.

"Mental Image!☹"

"Really?☺" Alex is excited.

"Alex!" Kasumi yells hitting him gently on the chest. He ignores it though it hurt him. She just sits on his lap and looks over at Inuyasha.

"Ha, I wanna know what's she's doing Inuyasha☺"

"Stop!☹" Kasumi yells and everyone laughs, but her and Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha what is Kasumi doing in this mental im-ahh" Kasumi covers his mouth and she struggles trying to keep it there, making him lay down on the couch. They fight playfully her hand still on his mouth as she laughs.

"Oh brother ☹" Inuyasha says sitting up straight. Kagome yawns. "You should go to bed."

"It's so late." Sango says. Kasumi is now lying on the couch and Alex is sitting with her head on his lap and he runs his finger through her hair. Kasumi yawns.

"Don't tell me you're tired too.☹" Alex says.

"It's late hun" Kasumi says.

"Then you won't see the second part of my present ☹."

"Honey, you really have gotten into the Christmas spirit haven't you?"

"Of coarse"

"That's not all he's into" Inuyasha says rolling his eyes and putting his arm around Kagome again kissing her.

"Heh . . . Kinky!☺" Miroku looks across the room at Sango

"I'm going to bed. Good night everyone" Kagome says, after the kiss, as she leaves the room.

"I'm going too" Kasumi says and her and Alex get up.

"Good night everyone." Alex says as he and Kasumi leave the room holding hands. They walk down the hall and soon are right in front of Kasumi's room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kasumi asks as she is about to open the door.

"Just look inside.☺"

"Ok" Kasumi opens the door. "Oh Lord spare me!"

"What do you think?☺"

"Were you planning on getting a little _extra_ gift tonight? Because this will definitely do it for you☺"

"Yeah well a guys gotta be romantic right?"

They enter the room. Kasumi's bed has a giant heart made out of rose pedals and the room smells great. There are candles everywhere and some rose pedals are thrown around the room. There is mistletoe every where too heeheeheehee

"I can't wait to see what you do for Valentine's Day☺" Kasumi says.

"Valentine's Day?" Alex ask.

"I'll tell you about that later" Kasumi pulls Alex down to her and kisses him.

Meanwhile in the livingroom

"Good night" Sango says getting up. Miroku follows. "Stop following me☹"

"Why☹"

"You'll try to kiss me again☹" The two exit the room and only their voices are heard throughout the hall.

"You know it was as good for you as it was for me.☺"

"Yeah sure whatever monk☹"

"You know you liked it ☺"

"Sarcastically Oh yeah I loved it . . . I got sooo turned on☺"

"Really?"

"No!"

"Liar"

"Good night Miroku" They are at Sango's bedroom door.

"So you going to wear my present for me tonight?☺"

"No Miroku. Go away you lecherous monk."

"Alright. I know when I'm not wanted.☹"

"You could have fooled me"

Miroku heads for his room as Sango enters hers. Meanwhile Inuyasha is alone in the living room. The fire in the fireplace is almost out.

"Silly holiday" Inuyasha just stares at the Christmas tree. "Why does everyone get so excited over it? . . . Hmm . . . What now? Is there anything left for me to do? How do I tell Kagome I wasn't asking her to marry me? Should I tell her at all?. What am I going to do? . . . What am I giving up? . . . . At least I gave myself a couple of years. Maybe she'll forget I even asked her to marry me . . . though I think that's a hard thing to forget" Inuyasha gets up from the couch and turns off the radio.

❤❤ Inuyasha ends up going to bed. Time passes and soon it was New Years Eve. The drunken Sango spends the night with Miroku, which I guess is one of those things they'll both end up regretting, like when their son was conceived heh heh heh. Anyways, at the strike of midnight Alex and Kasumi, Inuyasha and Kagome share their first kiss of the new year. Days later the crew returns on their mission to gather the jewel shards and defeat Naraku, with Alex on their side. Kasumi stays behind for awhile, she says she will join them later. Soon January comes rolling by. They throw little Tsukiko the biggest first birthday ever. Though Kasumi is enjoying herself, she wishes that Sesshoumaru could be there . . . at least she has Alex by her side. Next story is called _February's Anguish_ doo doo doo doo doo daaa❤❤


	5. February's Anguish

_February's Anguish_

"It feels like ages since I've returned." Kasumi says as she meets up with Alexander at the well.

"Well, you should return more often then" Alex kisses her on the lips and takes the picnic basket from her as they begin to walk.

"I'm glad we decided to relax today instead of making a big deal out of things"

"We're not going to make a big deal?"

"No we're not☺ Let's find somewhere to eat" They walk around together for awhile.

"When did we decide not to make a big deal?"

"We didn't decide anything . . . I did"

"Well that isn't a decision I can agree with much it's my first Valentine's Day" Kasumi stops and so does he.

"This is a good spot"

"I couldn't have picked a more beautiful spot myself" Alex sets up for their picnic as Kasumi admires the view. They soon sit and begin to eat.

"I'm just glad we could be alone today not worrying about the jewel shards or the kids.☺"

"Tell me about it ☺ . . . You know I missed you this past week☹"

"Oh really?☺"Alex starts to get closer to Kasumi and she blushes.

"Yeah ☺"

"Then why didn't you come visit me?"

"Inuyasha wouldn't let me.☹"

"I'll kill him!"

"You didn't come to see me either"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Kaede had me busy helping in the village☹"

"Aw, honey that's so nice of you to help the old lady❤I love you so much❤" she says in a baby voice.

"Really?❤☺❤"

"Yeah❤☺❤" they share a very passionate kiss, the kind of kiss you only see in the movies.

"So where are the kids?" Alex asks as they begin to eat again.

"They're with my aunt Mae back home"

"Hm, so Mae has taken the responsibility for babysitting while we're all out running around after Naraku"

"It seems that way and I thought we weren't going to worry about them today"

"Hey Kasumi"

"Yeah?" Kasumi takes a bit of her salad into her fork.

"I love you too"

"Took you long enough to say so" Alex starts to laugh as he draws in to kiss her. She looks at him as he gets closer and puts her fork in her mouth with a small smile.

"That won't stop me" He grabs her. She lets out a small squeak as she attempts to swallow. He kisses her.

"How disgusting!" Alex begins to laugh.

"Hey Kasumi I have to tell you something" They hear a noise"Who's there?"

"Stay back Alex" Kasumi says standing up and drawing the Ronin from its sheath. "Sesshoumaru, how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough I'm amazed you didn't catch my scent you're losing your touch" Sesshoumaru comes out of hiding.

"Why do you find satisfaction in spying on me you dirty horn bag?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Tsukiko."

"Kasumi, this is Sesshoumaru?" Alex asks as he stands up looking for the resemblance between him and the little baby he loves like a daughter.

"Unfortunately"

"Well, Kasumi I see you've gotten over your obsession of me"

"Obsession? It wasn't an obsession Sesshoumaru I thought I was in love with you!"

"How sad you see I was only impressed on how you weld your sword. That's why I kept you around so long . . . If you ask me I kept you around for too long you stupid wench"

"How dare you talk to Kasumi that way!" Alex yells drawing the Ryuichi from its sheath (a regular sword).

"Do you want to die?" Sesshoumaru asks cynically.

"You should be asking yourself that question"

"Alex please stay out of this" Kasumi says.

"I can't let him talk to you this way. He's a bastard and doesn't know how to respect women"

"You don't stand a chance against him"

"You don't have any confidence in me?☹"

"So what will you do Kasumi? Or should I be asking myself that because I can't decide which one of you to kill first"

"You're such an ass clown!" Kasumi yells attacking Sesshoumaru. They fight for sometime and don't look tired at all. (This doesn't deserve a song)

"She's a fiend. Now I know why she said I didn't stand a chance against him." Alex says in a low voice. Kasumi finds herself in a tight spot and Alex comes to her rescue with his Ryuichi. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks"

"How touching" Sesshoumaru says. "I've had enough!" Sesshoumaru attacks Kasumi but Alex gets in the way.

"ALEX!" Kasumi yells and is knocked-out by Sesshoumaru before she can get to him.

"Ka-su-mi" Alex manages to say in a weak voice.

Sesshoumaru then grabs onto Kasumi by her waist and carries her away. Kasumi is still holding the Ronin but minutes later she drops it. Miroku and Sango are taking a walk and moments later they take a small pause

"Why did you want to be alone Miroku?"

"Well, because I wanted to ask you something that I could never have asked you if . . ."

"What is it?" Miroku gets down on one knee.

"Sango will you be the mother of my children?"

"What? We already have a son"

"Wrong question . . . What I meant to say was . . . Sango will you . . . Hey, hey what is this?" Miroku stands up from where he was kneeling and grabs something from the ground.

"Isn't that Kasumi 's sword" Sango takes the sword

"I've never seen her use her sword so I don't know."

"She's the only person I know that has a sword like this . . . It has blood on it . . . demon blood"

"Why would she leave it out here? Do you think she's around here somewhere?"

"We should look for her she might be hurt" Sango says looking around. "There's someone over there." Sango darts off with Miroku close by.

"Who is it?" Miroku asks as he catches up to the now still Sango.

"Alex"

"Huh?" Alex struggles to open his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Miroku asks.

"Where is Kasumi? We have to save her"

"Who did this Alex?" Sango asks as she sits beside him and puts his head on her lap.

"Kasumi?"

"He's delirious" Miroku says.

"No just worried" Alex says with a chuckle.

"Well?" Sango insists.

"Sesshoumaru took her. We have to save her."

"I'll go get Inuyasha and Kagome. We're going to need their help" Miroku says running off.

"Sango, I can barely see you"

"It's because of your wound . . . Just hold on, for Kasumi's sake."

"No really can you move to the other side the sun is bothering my eyes☺"

"Heh," Sango moves to the other side and for about fifteen minutes silence surrounds them.

"Sango, tell her I love her and that I'm sorry for ruining Valentine's Day"

"You can tell her yourself"

"I need you to do me a favor Sango"

"Whatever you want"

Miroku has been searching for Kagome and Inuyasha but has had no luck in finding them. For some time he's been thinking, it being Valentine's Day and all that they're off having a little, I mean a lot of fun, if you catch my drift. Woohoo! (☼) Then he spots Inuyasha cutting off the head of a demon, Kagome collecting a jewel shard from the beast.

"It figures this would have to be their idea of four play☹" Miroku walks off toward them disappointed and tells them what happened. They run to where Sango is with Alex's body. Meanwhile.

"Hmm" Kasumi wakes up. "Where have you brought me to?"

"I didn't think someone could sleep for so long" Sesshoumaru says.

"How is it you kidnap me but don't make sure to tie me up so I won't runaway."

"Will you truly try to escape?" Kasumi sits up and looks around.

"This place? Why did you bring me to this cabin again?"

"Odd how fate uses this place to bring us together."

"What did you do to Alex?"

"The blow was meant for you if he has died, then it is his own fault."

"You're a bastard! First you led me on letting me think you loved me. Then you abandoned me and our daughter, a few days after she was born. You took advantage of my innocense and now you've killed the only person who has been as loyal to me as a puppy"

"Innocense Kasumi? Days after I kidnaped you, you practically threw yourself at me. If that is innocence then I'm an angel.☺" Kasumi crosses her arms and looks down.

"Who told you to be so nice to me?☹" Sesshoumaru looks at her and laughs. "What's so funny?☹" Kasumi stands up right in front of him.

"It . . . was only an experiment ☺"

"Is it hard?" Kasumi asks devilishly getting closer. The song TOXIC by BRITNEY SPEARS plays as this happens.

"Is what hard?" Sesshoumaru moves back a bit only having Kasumi approach him again.

"Living with the memory of my body and the taste of my lips in your mind?☺"

"I've got you tamed you know that?☺"

"Tamed? You're a pig!"

"Whatever I do to you, when I go and get you, you are waiting with open arms. Tamed ☺" Kasumi flings her hand to smack him but he grabs it so she tries with the other. Sesshoumaru now holding both her hands glances at her.

"Pig"

"But you'll always love me ☺" Kasumi manages to turn sideways and side kicks Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Sesshoumaru gasps for air "You silly girl, you'll pay for that. He pushes Kasumi against a wall still holding her hands and is very close to her.

"I want you" she says looking away so that their eyes don't meet and he doesn't see her blushing. She never thought she could tell him that.

"I'll tell you one thing that I've learned"

"And what's that?"

"No matter how many woman I kiss, demon or human, noone's kiss can match yours.☺" Sesshoumaru presses his body against hers he moves to make her face him and kisses her.

At first she refuses to kiss him but then she surrenders and kisses him back. The kiss is slow and passionate, then it speeds up and Sesshoumaru lets go of Kasumi's hands. Kasumi puts her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as he puts his hands on her waist. The sweet kiss continues until they move to the ground, or preferred sleeping area. (☼) Meanwhile .

"Sango, where is Alex?" Miroku asks as he approaches with the others.

"I . . . buried him☹"

"Oh☹"

"Did he have a chance to tell you in what direction Sesshoumaru took Kasumi?" Inuyasha asks holding the now sobbing Kagome in his arms.

"Yeah . . . "

"Let's go find her we couldn't save Alex but we won't lose her too. Sango you lead the way" Inuyasha says. "Sesshoumaru will be sorry he ever crossed paths with Kasumi and Alexander today."

About an hour later Kasumi and Sesshoumaru are cuddled up under a blanket

"Why can't we be together . . . as a family?☹" Kasumi asks.

"I have other plans for my future and you should start making your own for that baby, not relying on me coming back for you anytime soon.☹"

"I thought . . . I thought I didn't love you anymore darling . . . how wrong I was." A couple of minutes pass

"You still love me?" Sesshoumaru looks down and sees she has fallen asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile

"Isn't this where Kasumi grew up?" Miroku asks as they approach a village.

"Yes and that's exactly where their scents are coming from. Just pass this village" Inuyasha says.

"You don't think he would be stupid enough to take her where he took Tsuki last time we were here?" Sango asks.

"Sesshoumaru isn't the brightest. It's easier to go straight through the village but we have to avoid Lord Taiki"

"Let's go then" Kagome runs off.

"Wait for us Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and the three run after her.

Awhile later, Kasumi opens her eyes and looks around for Sesshoumaru. She sits up after spotting him as he dresses.

"Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?"

"Get dressed Kasumi" Sesshoumaru passes Kasumi her clothes as she stands up with the blanket around her body and approaches him.

"You're kicking me out?☹"

"They're coming"

"Who, my friends?"

"Yes"

"Really?sniff, sniff" Kasumi catches their scents right away. Sesshoumaru had taught her how to do this when they first met and it wasn't so easy to learn "You're right, they're not far."

"You should go with them☹"

"I want to stay here with you☹"

"You have a daughter to worry about . . . Go where you belong☹" he looks away.

"But I belong here with you."

"Just go!" Kasumi gets dressed.

"Sesshoumaru . . . If you let me go out that door like this you will never see me or your daughter again. Do you understand that? I won't return to you or this era☹" Kasumi struggles with a tear that has escaped her circular light brown orbs.

"So be it . . . I hope we never see each other again☹"

"Sesshoumaru☹" she reaches out for him but then turns away. "Fine!☹" She exits and her tears begin to roll down her cheeks as MY ONLY LOVE by JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT plays. Kasumi runs and runs as she cries. As this happens it starts to rain as if the Gods are feeling Kasumi's pain. She loses her balance and trips on the root. "Ow!☹"

"Are you ok?"

"Alex?☹" Kasumi looks up no one is there "Now I know you're gone. Why does this always happen to me? Alexander my love. Come back to me. . . A-L–E–X–A–N-D–E-R!☹" Kasumi sits there screaming his name out as the rain falls on her.

"Kasumi?" Kagome yells as everyone reaches Kasumi while she screams.

"Did he hurt you?" Is the first thing Inuyasha asks.

"sniffle, sniffle I just want to go home!☹ " Kagome hugs Kasumi.

"It's ok we're here now☹" Kagome says.

" Damn you Sesshoumaru!☹"

"Oh Kasumi☹" Kagome hugs the hysterical girl even more.

" Just take me home, I never want to return to this hideous era again.☹" Kagome lets go of Kasumi.

"Kasumi . . . he killed Alexander" Kasumi looks up at Inuyasha and he kneels beside her

"I know" she whispers in his ear as he hugs her.

Noone says anything on the way to the well. Noone ever asked her what happened in th cabin and how she 'escaped.' Is Kasumi serious about not returning?

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?"

❤Considering I won't tell you, you won't truly ever really know who pregnant until you read it. It could be Kagome, Sango or Kasumi . . . or Kaede, but um we can cross her out because I think she's way too old . . .You'll have to read the next part of this series to find out. _The Wedding Dress, Miroku loses The Ring _or was that the fic after that reveals who was pregnant which one was it oh well I don't remember I mean this is like . . . my 5th fan fic and I'm up to the 13th one or something like that wow I'm so special durf durfty durf ❤


	6. The Wedding, Miroku Loses the Ring

**AN: **Ahhh! I finally got my first review for this! Thanks XD and here is the next chapter. I will take my time with the next one because it's hard to work on such a big project i have taken so many notes and now I am in the middle of editing. I have to clean up a lot of my work not only because I wasn't such a great writer when I started this but also because I put in some Naughty not so nice stuff XD I was 15 when I started this fanfiction . . . now I'm 17 I feel so old!

The day finally comes well not just yet. Five years have passed and gramps has passed away. Kagome's mom Mae and Sota moved away to live with some family members, leaving . . . the kids ALONE again! Though it wasn't her intention Mae was devastatedbecause ofher loss and decided to change her life and dragged Sota out with her

_The Wedding Dress,_

_Miroku Loses The Ring_

Miroku and Inuyasha are in a bar the song IT WASN'T ME by SHAGGY is playing in the back round on a jukebox. Inuyasha of course is in his human form. The two are wearing dark blue Levi jeans and loose shirts, Miroku's is purple and Inuyasha's is Red. They both are looking down at their drinks.

"You know what you're asking right?"

"Miroku, you're . . . my best friend" Inuyasha looks over at Miroku. "We've been through so much . . . this is the least you can do for me"

"I guess I can do it . . . I mean it's not every day your two best friends get married☺"

"Thanks Miroku! I owe you!☺"

"You bet your top dollar you owe me, and big time too☺"

"I'll make it up to you"

"Don't worry. It'll be fun being your best man. You know what that means right?"

"Uh . . . I have to invite you to the reception"

"WHAT? You weren't going to . . . Never mind, well it means I get to plan your bachelor party!" Miroku puts on a sinister smile and begins to rub his hands together as though he's planning something very evil.

"Heh. I don't think Kagome wants me to have one"

"WHAT? Of course you're going to get one . . . We just won't tell her about it☺"

"Do whatever you want."

Meanwhile the girls are sitting at a table in an elegant restaurant. All of them are wearing fancy dresses. Kagome has a light green dress, Sango has a light red on and Kasumi has light pink. FOR THE PRINCESS by VANESSA-MAE which is an instrumental piece that consists of a violin and piano is being played in the back round

"Well, since I couldn't decide, or should I say I didn't want to decide, I want you both to be my Maids of Honor" Kagome says sipping her wine.

"I'll pass"' Kasumi says.

"What? Why?☹"

"Well, I'm you're cousin"

"Exactly, that's why you should do this for her Kasumi"

"Sango, you're her best friend and I prefer you take the role of Maid of Honor. I'll be in charge of the bachelorette party.☺" Kasumi smiles wickedly.

"I guess that would be fine" Sango sips her wine.

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Kagome says.

Back at the bar the song IT WASN'T ME by SHAGGY is still playing on the jukebox

"I love you man☺" Inuyasha says as he and Miroku have their arms around each other's shoulders. With their beers in their other hand.

"I love you too☺"

"Hey! Hey! None of that here!" The bar tender says shooing the two men away from the counter.

"Let's go home hic" a drunk Miroku says.

"Good idea hic you're drunk☺"

"Me drunk hic You're the hic drunk one!☺" The two walk toward the door swaying from side to side.

"Some people just don't know when to stop drinking" The bartender tells a man that was sitting next the two drunkies.

"Tell me about it hic"

Hours later

"Honey hic I'm home!" Inuyasha yells as he and Miroku enter Kagome's house.

"Yeah hic what he said" Miroku and Inuyasha take a step. They still have their arms around each other. Kagome and Sango come to the front, in their nightgowns, to see them there . . . drunk. Kagome grabs onto Inuyasha as the two men fall but Sango purposely lets Miroku fall to the ground. "Hey! hic you didn't catch me!☹"

"Get up and walk it off" Sango says.

"Hi honey hic" Inuyasha says as his face slides down to Kagome's bosom.

"Oh brother☺" Kasumi enters the room and stares at Miroku who is on the floor. "Are they wasted?☺"

"Yup☺" Sango sits on the couch.

"Well, I guess we should just leave them there.☺" Kasumi says laughing at the site of Inuyasha sliding out of Kagome's arms and onto the floor.

"Do you really think we should?" Kagome asks sitting next to Sango.

"Sure☺" Kasumi sits on the floor, Indian style, right in front of the two guys and stares at them "How about we put on some music☺"

"We don't want to wake up the kids Kasumi" Kagome says. Then suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha and Miroku run toward the bathroom holding their mouths and stomachs.

"Heh, serves them right. Going out and getting drunk without us☺"

"Oh Kasumi☺" Kagome says with a chuckle.

Weeks pass and both the girls and guys have their "special party". Miroku almost got a sexual harassment suit from the stripper . . . He'll never change (u) Everything is perfect. The bridesmaids have their dresses, the flower girl has her dress, the guys have their tuxedos, the caterer knows what to make, the hall is reserved, the guests have been invited, they already know what flowers they want and how to organize the church. Nothing can go wrong all they need to do, well all Kagome has to do is buy her wedding dress. The girls are in Kasumi's room looking at Magazines.

"I'm never going to find the perfect dress I'm going to go to my own wedding wearing nothing but my underwear☹" Kagome sinks her face into Kasumi's pillow.

"Doesn't your mom have a wedding dress?"

"Our cousin used it already and I refuse to use it"

"How could your mom let someone use a wedding dress that was meant for you"

"Oh come on Kasumi I was like four"

"But still"

"I'm doomed"

"Oh come on Kagome we're here to help you pick out the perfect dress" Sango says as she flips through the pages of a wedding dress magazine.

"Aw thanks you guys" Kagome looks up at Sango from the pillow.

"Hmmm" Kasumi stands up and opens her closet. She takes out a giant box and places it on the bed.

"What is that Kasumi?" Sango asks sitting up.

"My mom's wedding dress" Kasumi takes it out and shows it to them.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome stands up on the bed half way drooling.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah it's . . . I can't find any other word to describe it"

"Then you should wear it" (☼) Kasumi places it back in the box.

"Oh Kasumi!☺" Tears roll down Kagome's cheeks "But I can't wear it."

"It's not like I can wear white anyway . . . and to get married I need a boyfriend" Kasumi looks down with a smile and chuckles. "I mean people will talk you know☺"

"Thank you Kasumi!☺" Kagome runs to Kasumi and jumps off the bed and into her arms.

"That's enough Kagome what if someone comes in☺" Kagome gets off her and wipes the tears away.

"That's so nice of you Kasumi" Sango says standing up after collecting all the magazines. "I guess we can throw these anymore"

"NO!" Kagome and Kasumi yell

"We might need these soon☺" Kasumi winks at Kagome who has laid down on the bed.

"Alright then I'll put them here" Sango puts the magazines on the desk with a baffled look on her face. 'I wonder why they need them I mean Kasumi doesn't even have a boyfriend_' _Sango thinks to herself.

"I wonder if it fits" Kagome says.

"Try it on if it's too big we can always get it fixed" Kasumi says taking it out again. Kagome takes her clothes off and puts the dress on.

"It fits just right . . . how does it look?"

"It sniffle it looks wonderful☺"

"Kasumi are you crying?☺" Sango glances at Kasumi, who's face is now flushed.

"No" she wipes her face. "I don't cry . . . I'm a big girl" she says in a baby voice.

"Right☺" Kagome says letting out a laugh

"Now all we need is a veil" Sango says looking inside the box which is now empty.

"My mom's veil isn't there?"

"Nope"

"It's ok I saw one I liked it will go great with this dress!" Kagome says twirling around in front of the mirror.

"It's strange though last time I looked in there the veil was inside . . . but that was a very long time ago."

"It might be in your closet somewhere" Sango says as she examines the dress.

"I'll have to look later."

Then the big day comes. Sango and Kasumi are already dressed so they help the nervous Kagome get ready for the day she would never forget as long as she lives and them some. They put her make up on and her shoes and get her something new, something old, something blue and something borrowed.

"Everything is going to be fine☺" Kasumi has the honor of placing Kagome's veil on her since Kagome's mom Mae hasn't arrived yet.

"I hope so" Kagome says letting out a loud sigh.

In the chapel Miroku and Inuyasha are already standing in front of the altar with almost all of the guest waiting for Kagome. Suddenly Miroku starts looking through his pockets.

"Miroku, what are you doing? You look like you have something in your pants.☺" Inuyasha glares at Miroku profoundly trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Inuyasha, I lost the ring" Miroku whispers.

"WHAT? YOU LOST THE RING?" Everyone gasps and starts talking amongst each other.

"Nice going Inuyasha!"

"You're the one that lost the God damn ring!" Inuyasha's temper is now getting out of hand.

"Not you're ring you dumb ass!"

"Well, how many rings did you have?"

"Two"

"Two? How the hell did you get two rings?"

"Shippo has your ring"

"Then which one is the one you lost?"

" . . . Sango's ring☹"

"San- I'm glad you finally decided to finally ask her. . .☺" Inuyasha smiles as he looks upon the face of his dear friend. "If we hurry we can try and find it before the ceremony." The two run off to the back room near the altar where they had been earlier talking to the priest.

Meanwhile the girls are about to go into the chapel they are just waiting for Sota to arrive

"Kagome!" Mae runs to her.

"Mom!" The two hug for what seems to be an eternity. Kasumi looks behind the two to see Sota enter."Is that my sister's wedding dress?"

"I couldn't find a dress and Kasumi told me I could wear it."

"Oh Kasumi, thank you for being so kind" Kagome's mom hugs Kasumi and then feels a tug from the flower girl. She kneels down.

"Doesn't aunt Kagome look beautiful auntie Mae?"

"She looks gorgeous as do you my little Tsukiko"

"Thank you☺" Tsukiko twirls around like any normal six year old would to show off her dress. Too bad twelve year old Shippo was too busy putting on gel and lost the opportunity to look under her skirt as she did this (u) (CHILD ABUSE or something along the lines of that)

"So let's get this thing over with" Sango says. Sota stands beside his sister ready to take her to the alter. _'_He's almost as tall as I am how the years have passed_'_ Kagome thinks as she dotes on her little brother.

Kagome's mom runs inside, after kissing Kagome on the cheek for good luck, (like she needed it) to take a seat before her little Kagome walks down the aisle. Meanwhile at the alter

"Did you boys find the ring?" The priest asks Inuyasha and Miroku as they return to where they were standing.

"Yes father" Miroku says fixing Inuyasha's tux then his own. The two young men stand with pride awaiting the entrance of the bride.

"I'll get ready to begin" The priest moves away.

"Are you ready for this Inuyasha?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Good because if you weren't I didn't want to do this all over again five years from now"

Outside the door of the chapel everyone is ready to go except Sango and Kasumi who are still in the back with Kagome

"Good luck☺" Sango struggles with a tear as she checks Kagome for anything that needed a quick fix.

"Yeah don't trip weirdo☺" Kasumi gently punches her in the arm letting out a small laugh.

"Oh gee thanks Kasumi now all I'm going to be thinking about is tripping and falling as I walk down the aisle . . . with my luck that's what's going to happen☺" The three hug, Kasumi now is feeling bad she even said that. Then the wedding song begins. "Sigh Let's just do this" Kagome looks down at the now serious Sota and they all get in line to enter the chapel.

"You look beautiful Kagome"

"Thank you Sota . . . I'm glad you decided to come"

"I'm sorry I had my doubts about this whole thing actually working out"

"I understand"

At the Alter

"Inuyasha, you don't look too well" Miroku says as Tsukiko walks down throwing rose pedals with the ring bearer, Shippo, behind her.

"I'm just dandy"

"Now I know you're flipping out. Just calm down, you're only getting married"

"I am calm" Inuyasha tries to see Kagome but not even a glimpse. _'_Damn fat ass Bridesmaids' he thinks to himself. Then he finally sees her and the song Believer plays in his head along with the wedding song, as Kagome finally reaches him. _'_Finally' they both think sharing looks. Inuyasha lifts the veil 'Kikyo?_'_ He blinks a couple of times _'_just my imagination' "You look wonderful" Inuyasha says as the two face the priest

"You don't look too shabby yourself" Kagome whispers back with a small chuckle. This was something she had picked up from Kasumi and he knew it and hated it in a way as well. Inuyasha could only smile though he was just too happy and wondered why he had thought of calling everything off.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony" yadda yadda "Do you Inuyasha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I . . ." Everyone gasps at his long pause. Kagome holds his hand gently and he sighs "I do☺"

"Do you Kagome take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do☺"

"The rings" Inuyasha and Kagome get the rings from Shippo and slip them onto each other's ring fingers."With the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Inuyasha takes Kagome into his arms and kisses her with all the passion he holds for her in his heart.

Everyone claps and cheers as they watch the newlyweds kiss. Miroku glances over at Sango and Kasumi who are in tears and are holding each other. Outside on top of a building there is someone looking in

"I wasn't even invited . . . So that's how you treat your brother Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru looks at the crowd and he spots his little moon child "Tsukiko I wish I could hold you in my arms . . . who is that other little girl?" He looks profoundly at a small child sitting beside Tsukiko.

❤❤And so on and so forth. Heh it makes you wonder whether he has been watching them forever don't it? Inuyasha and Kagome finally got married Hurray! (u) At the Reception guess who not only got the bouquet and got proposed to . . . yes that's right Sango! The two want to get married in two months and it's about time too because they do have a son and all ((but to think about it a bit I'll let you in on a little secret Sango only had a child with Miroku because the wind tunnel was beginning to back fire and stuff and she thought he was going to die before they defeated Naraku so she bore him a son to carry on with Miroku's quest)) . Heh this time Miroku didn't need mistletoe to get his kiss from the sobbing Sango and this time he didn't need her drunk if you catch my drift. Tough he did get a good slap from her when he groped her as they danced he sure did feel it that night wink wink. () Next is_ A New Beginning_❤❤


End file.
